


Cauchemar

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Sean is haunted, Nick takes care of him





	

**Author's Note:**

> This woke me up in the middle of the night.

He woke in the early hours, acutely aware that something wasn't quite right. His acute hearing reassured him that there was no imminent threat from the outside. The problem was right beside him.

His hand mapped the space between them, found his lover's back, noted the clamminess of the skin, the slight tremors that coursed through the huge, muscular body.

Nick rolled then, pressed his smaller, lighter frame against the half-zauberbiest he now knew he loved.

There was the slightest hesitation in the tremors, before his biest curled in on himself. Not pulling away, but not giving in to Nick's need to comfort.

It had taken an impossibly long time for them to get here. Longer than he would have thought possible. They'd been Captain and Junior Detective, uncertain allies, sworn enemies, on opposite sides, rival baby daddies, Nick had witnessed Sean's breakdown and collapse, yet here they were.

He rubbed his hand up and down the broad back, trying to soothe. Listening to the tiny gasps of stress that his huge powerful biest was trying very hard to conceal.

“Sean.” he whispered, knowing that his biest was awake. For a moment he thought that Sean was going to pretend nothing was happening, like he so often did. They'd been sleeping together for almost four months, and still Nick had to coax his lover into sharing.

It was what you got, he supposed, when the man you were in love with had spent so much of his life on the outside looking in. Nick counted his blessings. Aunt Marie might not have been the cuddliest aunt ever, but she had never let Nick doubt he was loved. So much of Sean's life was one without love. Nick realised now that this was a clue to pretty much everything that had happened. Almost everything that Sean had said and done over the last almost seven years.

Sean made a strange noise that might have indicated assent. Well Nick was going to take it as such, he didn't wait for Sean to turn over, but lithely swung himself over the huge frame, and curled in tight, almost pushing himself into Sean's arms.

He pressed his forehead to his lover's put his hand up to Sean's cheek and waited for the biest to open his eyes.

Two slits of green regarded him with slight confusion.

“Hey”. Nick leaned in, pressing his lips to Sean's. Sean's eyes fluttered closed and he pressed into Nick's kiss. Nick indulged him for a moment, knowing that Sean was trying to avoid the question.

“What's the matter.”

“un cauchemar” Nick smiled a little in spite of the seriousness, Sean was tired and always reverted to his first language when he was exhausted.

“Good thing I know what a cauchemar is, then.” He pressed himself hard against his biest's body, not letting the older man retreat. Nick knew that if he wanted Sean to let him in, he needed to make sure that Sean knew he was needed and loved.

He wrapped his arms tight around Sean's muscular body, and was rewarded when Sean began to respond.

These middle of the night wake up calls were necessary, and when they got into each other, most enjoyable. The upside being that Sean's whole being let go of his fears and he immersed himself in loving Nick back.

One day, Nick would truly get to the bottom of what was really haunting Sean, but until then it was enough that he could soothe his biest into a better frame of mind.

And the sex was amazing.

Relaxing into Sean's huge hand, Nick whimpered as the long slim fingers applied just the right amount of pressure, his hips snapped upwards against his lover's hand, the eyes had that laser focus (something that Nick had always admired) and he could feel Sean's arousal against his thigh. Those clever fingers were enticing him, and Nick bit his lower lip in ecstasy.

Sean's tongue laved the side of Nick's neck, and the Grimm arched his back again. Dammit, he put his fingers up to Sean's lips, and moaned aloud when the biest opened his mouth and drew Nick's pointer finger into his mouth.

Writhing into his lover's hand Nick wrapped his arms around Sean's neck and found his mouth with his own lips, flicked his tongue across Sean's full lower lip, pressed a little to nip at the tantalising flesh, then slipped his tongue inside. Knowing exactly what he was searching for, his agile tongue found the horseshoe shape beneath Sean's tongue and caressed it, once, twice, Sean shuddered. Nick increased the pressure of his thigh as Sean's fingers faltered then grasped as Nick came with considerable force. Sean following him over the edge from the pressure alone.

Nick's arms stayed locked around Sean's neck as they came down from their mutual high.

Nick purred as Sean's teeth nipped his earlobe... something that he loved. 

Nightmare, what nightmare?


End file.
